Change In Destiny
by Crazyperson8
Summary: (This is kind of a Merlin/Cinderella story but different.) Merlin's mother died in childbirth. Her father believes that she is not beautiful enough to be his daughter and lets her be raised by a servant. Arthur has to chose a wife after a three day ball. How will the new destiny play out for the prat and the idiot.
1. Chapter 1

A tall, green eyed, broad, dark hair man paced the hall of his estate. His wife was in labor. If it was a son then he would have someone to inherit his title and land which included his estate and Genmore village. If it was a daughter than she would be married off to enhance ties with other important nobles. He was on friendly terms with King Uther so it was also a possibility that she might marry the king's son if every went as planned. A man walked out of the bedroom. The other man was Gaius; Camelot's court physician who he had sent for three days ago.

"Sir Ambrose, your wife had delivered the child but I'm afraid that she is fading fast. I have tried everything but with no success." Gaius apologized; he voice hinted with sadness. He knew Lady Ambrose as a child and had treated her many times for different illnesses. "The child will survive though."

"Very well, but tell me what is the gender of the child." He voice sounded board. His wife has done her duty and delivered him a child. She was not of must more use.

"A girl sir"

"Show me"

Sir Ambrose entered the room. Lady Ambrose was holding a bundle against her.

Lady Ambrose was very beautiful. She had dark black hair, deep blue eyes and a lovely face. Not only was she beautiful but kind. She believed in equality and respect for all of the classes not just the upper class. She was the opposite of her husband.

"My daughter, my lovely Merlin" She whispered softly smiling before her eyed closed for the last time.

Gaius walked over felt for a heartbeat but found none. He took the child from her mother's arms.

"Let me see." Ambrose demanded

The baby was chubby as most babies are. Her hair was already dark, cheekbones where high and she had lovely blue eyes but her ears were slightly large and stuck out.

"This will not do. Her ears are huge. It's disgusting." He raged "There is no way for me to marry her well off. I will find another baby that will grow up to be a beauty."

"But sir what shall I do with her." Gaius exclaimed

"I do not care; drown her for all I care."

"Sir I know of a servant woman here who just lost a child. Please allow her to raise the child." Gaius pleaded. He could not bear to kill a child let alone Lady Ambrose's daughter.

"Very well, she will grow up to be my servant. If she applies herself I may allow her to serve my new child. No one is to know of these. Tell know one. "

"Of course sir"

Gaius cradles the child and starts down to the servants' chambers. Looking down at the baby he feels his heart grown heavy. Everyone knows that a life of a servant is not easy and if she grows up to have her mother's talent than her life will be even more difficult. But maybe it will be a good thing. Sir Ambrose would killer her himself if he knew but the servant May's mother was a druid, not that anyone but himself knows of course. She will at least now have someone to help her if she does have her mother's gifts.

Gaius knocks on the door and a small brown haired woman answers.

"Gaius this is a surprise. How may I help you?"

"I'm afraid that this child mother died during childbirth and she has no other family. Her mother had some special talents.

May nods in understanding

"She has no one. Could you please take care of her?"

May glances down at the baby to see big blue eyes staring up at her.

"Of course. Does she have a name?"

"Her mother named her in her last few moments. Her name is Merlin. I'm afraid I must head back to Camelot. Good bye May.

"Good bye. I do all I can for the girl."

He glances once more at the baby before leaving and headed back to Camelot with a heavy heart.

When Gaius left his chambers Lord Ambrose, hid his identity and went to the orphanage where he found a week old baby with beautiful dark hair, green eyes and a perfect face along with normal ears. He named her Morgana.

Later that night May was rocking Merlin who she had just finished feeding. The wish for a child had been strong especially when her own baby girl died a week ago. She never thought that she would have a chance to raise a child again since her husband was dead and she was getting older.

May placed Merlin on her cot and went to washer her hands when a bucket flew past her. She quickly turned around to see a chair and blanket floating in midair.

"What?" May started before running over to the baby.

The baby was smiling but what was most surprising was her blue eyes were now gold.

May gasped in surprised before a gentle smile come over her face.

"Hello Emrys"


	2. Meeting

Six years later

MERLIN

The castle is huge. I have never seen anything like it. This is my first visit to Camelot and it's so big. I wish mama was here but she had to leave Sir Ambrose's service a month ago. She said that she was going on a long trip. Mama told me I had to stay and help run the estate like the big girl I am. She told me to make sure that I kept me secret hidden and that no one must ever find out about my talent. I tried to talk her into take me with her.

"Please mama take me with you. I begged

"I wish I could my little bird but I'm going to be traveling for a while and that's no life for you."

"I want to travel mama and I will do my best not to be a burden."

"I'm doing what I think is best for you. Your destiny does not lay with coming with me but it lies in another path."

"I don't understand."

"You will in time little bird."

I could not understand why had to leave but I heard Anna, the cook's daughter, say that Sir had run up debts because of his overly lavish lifestyle and how it led to him getting rid of half of his staff. It didn't take long to figure out that Mama was one of the ones to get fired. Ever since then I've become Morgana's maid along with doing odd chores instead of mostly working in the stables and taking care of Sirs dogs as I had done before.

We arrived in Camelot three days ago. Sir Ambrose and Morgana were invited to king son's birthday celebration. Morgana had a new dress made and jewelry bought for the occasion. I wonder what it is like to wear clothing made out of such soft and pretty material. I'm wearing what I always wear; a worn pair of brown boots, a brown jacket and pants and a thin blue tunic with a red handkerchief around my neck. My black hair is cut short just like the stable boys because Sir told me that I work like a boy so I might as well look like one. I don't mind because it's a lot easier to keep my hair clean.

I've been trying to find the library for ages. I guess I will need to ask someone for help. I spot a boy walking down the hall.

"Excuse me but can you please tell me where I can find the library?"

"Are you talking to me?" He sounds surprised

"Yes who else would I be talking to?" There is no one else around.

"Someone like you should not address me in such away."

I than notice how nicely he is dressed; he is wearing a rich red shirt, and deep brown pants with spotless boots on. Oh he is a noble but still that does mean he has to act like that.

"Why, I was just asking you a simple question and you can't be much older than me."

"I'm eight how old are you four? And why does a peasant need to go to a library when they cannot read? Also I don't have to answer your question." He sneered

"I'm six and I can to read. You don't have to act like a prat." I know I shouldn't insult him but I cannot help it. All my life I have been taught to respect the higher class and to act like a perfect servant but I'm not very good at it. I'm constantly tripping and dropping stuff. The other servants say I'm hopeless and that I should learn to keep my mouth shut. I try to but sometime I cannot help myself.

"What did you call me?" The look of surprise returns to his face.

"I called you a prat."

"You cannot address me like that"

"Forgive me."

"That's better"

"Sir prat" I than turn around and walked away leaving behind me an angry blond haired boy.

It takes me a few more minutes but I finally find the library. Richard the book keeper at home stared teaching me to read when I was four and half. He stayed that he never seen such a bright pupil before. I love reading. It is one of the few ways that allows me to escape even if it's just for a few moments the other being magic which would get me killed if I was ever caught.

"Can I help you?" A gruff old man asks

"Do you have a book over plants? The lady Morgana asked me to find one"

"Sure I'll go get it just don't touch anything" He looked doubtful before he leave to find the book.

I look around at all the books. This is much bigger than the library at home. I wonder how many books are here.

"Here you are"

"Thank you"

I head toward an old tower that I found yesterday after Morgana dismissed me. It's full of dust and had not looked as if anyone has been here in years. It is an old chamber with a bed, desk, wardrobe, and lots of empty shelves. I seat down on the mattress which is so soft and start reading the book.

The book is wonderful. It's full of information about different plant and where they can be found. Some plant can only be found outside of Camelot. I wish I could go explore these places. This is the first time I've been off of Sir land so I've never seen anything like the places on the pages. I know I don't have long. I need to go into town and buy some items for Morgana before the feast tonight. I don't have as much work as normal. A castle servant has been taking care of most of Morgana's needs so I've been helping the castle servants with laundry.

As much as I want to stay here I know I need to leave.

Hopefully it doesn't take too long to find Morgana a purple hair ribbon to match her dress; the feast starts in two hours. There are many stalls with different items for sale. I walk past a stall selling fresh bread which makes my stomach rumble. I woke late so I didn't have time to eat breakfast and during lunch Morgana wanted me to fetch water for her bath. I'll have to wait till after the feast to go to my room in the servant's quarters and eat some bread and cheese that Andrea the cook from home gave me. She is always trying to fatten me up when Sir is not looking. I'm lucky that she does or I would be much thinner than I am. Ever since mama left Sir's taken more notice of me and not in a good way. No matter what I do it's not good enough and he likes to take away meals as a punishment.

I come to a stall sealing jewelry and hair ribbons.

"Can I help you young man."

I don't bother to correct him. I'm uses to it. Most people in Genmore village think I'm a boy.

"Do you have any dark purple ribbons?"

"Yes, let me see." He pulled out a medium box "Here we are."

All the ribbons are fine but if I bring anything less than perfect back Morgana will slap me. I know from past experience. When I first stared working as Morgana's maid she had me go buy a hair brush. I bought a dark wooden brush that had flower designs carved into the handle. Apparently it was too plain for Morgana. She flung it across the room before coming over and slapped me. Two similar incidents have occurred since then.

"I'll take this one." It is a similar color to Morgana's dress and it has a nice pattern sown into the material.

"Here you go."

"Thank you" I smile and give him the money.

I hope it will do. I don't want to get slapped again for more than one reason. I find it hard to control my gift when thing like that occur. It like it has a mind of its own. No one but Mama knows and now I don't even have her. I don't know what I'll do now. I wish I could have just one friend that could know my secret.

ARTHUR

I cannot get that idiot out of my head. How dare he call me a prat. No one has ever dared speak to me that way. The adults respect me as their future king and the nobles my age also treat me with the respect my station demands. How could a peasant talk to a prince like that? Is he that stupid?

Some noble is given a speech wishing me a happy birthday something about how proud my father must be and exedra. I just want him to stop taking so I can eat. I'm so hungry that I could eat a hog.

"To Prince Arthur" the noble raises his goblet.

"To Prince Arthur" Everyone response

The servants bring out the food. Seating in front of me is Sir Ambrose's daughter Morgana who've I've met a couple of times before. What really caches my attention is the person standing behind her. The boy is tall, painfully slim, has short messy black hair and usually bright blue eyes. There is no doubt about, Morgana's servant is the idiot.

I nod my head as Sir Alan speaks to me but I keep glancing at the boy. The boy is trying to refill Morgana's glass without spilling a drop. All his attention is on the glass but he still manages to drip a few drops on the table. Sir Ambrose gives him a dirty look and nods toward the door. He slightly bows and heads toward the door. I reluctantly admit to myself that I find him interesting. I've never met or seen anyone like him. I've never had much interaction with children my own age yet alone peasants. This could be interesting if not fun.

"Father I'm afraid that I have a slight headache. May I be excused?"

"Of course; send a servant for Gaius if it gets worse."

I bow and leave but instead of heading to my chamber I follow the boy. He heads towards the stairs that leads to the left tower that hasn't been used in years. He doesn't show any signs that he knows that he is being followed but I am a great hunter and can already out fight many of the knights. He enters the room at the top of the stairs. Giving it a few moments I seek up and slowly open the door. The boy has a book on the bed and starts flipping through pages. He lets out I sigh then the pages start to move quickly all on their own. I look up at the boy to see his response to see his eyes a bright gold.

Magic

The boy looks up. I must have said that out loud. He face turns from surprise to unmistakable fear. I look over at the book which has stopped moving. Father has always told me that magic is evil but that didn't look evil. I've never seen magic before or an execution. Dad told me that I will start attending execution when I'm twelve. I wonder what else he can do.

"Show me more." I order


	3. Note

I have bad news. My laptop is getting shipped off to get fixed. It will take around two weeks to get it back. I will be writing still but no updates will post. Sorry everyone.


	4. Chapter 4

I am using my new tablet to write. Is easier to update on achive on our own website. I have tried sitting on a site but is too difficult and not worth it. When I get my laptop back I'll continue updating on the my information is the same on the other site. Thank you for reading. If you have any questions please let me know. Also, if you have any ideas email me or leave a comment below.


	5. Chapter 5

I will go over this story for mistakes later.

MERLIN

Everything started out well enough. I had gotten to Morgana's chamber, on time for once. Everything went downhill from there. Morgana had Sneered at the ribbon when I showed it 2 you then ordered me 2dress her and do her hair. The whole time she started her usual comments. "You really are useless . Are you not Crow? It is no wonder that you're mother left you. I mean who would want you?"

I force myself not to reply. I hate being called Crow. Morgana has called me that since I can remember. One time, I told her that my name was Merlin not Crow it ended with me and the stocks for 5 hours. The comments involving my mama stung. Then there was the feast to celebrate the prince's birthday.

I had just pulled out Morgana's chair when I noticed that the prat was seated in front of her. He was looking at and Noble, who had just set up. The Noble then gave a speech about how wonderful the prince is and how proud the king must be. He just went on and on. The prat had look as bored as I was. After the nobles speech the prat glanced at me. He seemed surprised to see me there. I was refilling Morgana's cup when everything went wrong. I spilt some wine on the table? Sir Ambrose, noticed and gave me a heated glance and nodded towards the door.

That is how I find myself almost running back to the abandoned tower. Tomorrow I will probably have bruises on my arm and be given no food. I wish mama was here. She would brush my hair then sing me to sleep.I miss her voice. It is rich and deep. I could listen to her voice 4 hours.

I quickly open the door, and head towards the bed. Taking the book from the pillow, I hope the words will take me away, as they have done in the past. Looking through pages I cannot find my spot. I feel the hum have my magic underneath my has always been there since the day I was born. As I focus, I feel the hum my magic increase. The pages of the book start to move quickly, on our own.

"Magic." Quickly turning towards the voice, I see the prat standing at the door staring intently at the book.

My heart beat is hammering inside my chest. I picture myself being brought before the king. He is looking at me with disgust. I then see myself being burned at the stake as fire licks at my flesh as everyone looks on.

I meet the prat's eyes. I cannot read his face.

"Show me more." his voice is calm, as a talking about the weather, rather than about a topic that people are excuses for.

"What?" I could not have heard that right. There is no way he ordered me to show him magic.

"Are you deaf as well as stupid? I told you to show me more."

"I'm not stupid. Why should I show you?" Why should I give him more evidence against me. Not that he needs it.

"You are stupid, doing magic in Camelot. If you don't harm anyone and do as I say I won't tell anyone. If you do I will turn you in or kill you myself. Do you agree?

What choice do I have?

"Agreed."

I hope I have not made the worst decision of my short life.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, I'm so sorry for the long wait. Between college and life, this has been pushed to the side. I've also suffered from a little bit of writer's block but it has now passed. Thank you for waiting. Hope this will be worth it.

* * *

MERLIN

"Well, go on then" the prat orders.

"What do you want me to do?" I have no idea what he expects from me.

"I don't know. You're the one with magic. Come up with something." He demands.

I don't know what to do. Most of the time my magic just happens.

"Hurry up. Are you as bad at magic as you are with manners?" He mocks.

I force myself not to call him a prat, after all he can still turn me in to the king. An idea comes to me. Closing my eyes, I picture the dragon symbol that is all over the castle. I once again feel my magic hum through me. Opening my eyes I see a golden dragon made up of light, the size of my hand, floating in between the prat and me. The boy is staring at the dragon is what can only be amazement. Focusing on the dragon, the dragon starts to move as if he is flying in place. The prat's mouth drops open. He quickly shuts his mouth when he realizes that I'm looking at him.

"Meet me in the court yard tomorrow at a few hours after dawn."

"Why?" I question.

"Just be there." He turns around and shuts the door before I can question him further.

The next day

ARTHUR

I'm standing in the middle of the court yard waiting for the idiot to show up. I still have a hard time believing that he of all people has magic. The image of the dragon is clear in my mind. It looked so innocent. Father told me that all magic is evil but how can a dragon made out of light hurt anyone? Nothing makes sense. That is why I'm meeting the boy here today. I'm going to take him to a clearing that I found a while back, when I snuck out of the castle and went exploring, and find out as much as I can.

"Where is he?" I mutter

I suddenly find myself falling to the ground. There is an elbow in my stomach.

"Oh, sorry" a familiar voice says.

Getting up I start to dust off my clothing.

"Your really are an idiot?"

"I said I'm sorry."

"Yes well, …" looking up I stop and stare at the bruise that is on the boy's face.

"What?"

"What happened to you?"

"uuh, I fell." It sounds more like a question than a statement.

"Your fell? Into what? Someone's hand. " I'm surprised by how angry I feel. I've seen servant with worse marks on them. So why do I feel like punching the person that hurt him?

"I just fell." He sounds determined.

I'll drop it for now but I will find out.

"Follow me."

"Where are we going?"

I don't answer but continue walking. The whole time the boy is talking. Nothing of importance; first it was about how amazing Camelot is, then it was about what he did in the market since he has been here, now he is going on about some book he is reading.

I still wonder how he learned to read. I'll have to ask later because where at the clearing. I stop and turn to face uum wait, what is his name? Marlin? or something similar.

"Ok, Marlin how did you know Magic?"

"It's Merlin." He states

"What?"

"My name is Merlin not Marlin."

"Fine then, Merlin. Answer the question."

"I was born with it." He voice is soft and shakes as if any minute guards are going to jump out of the trees to arrest him.

I've never heard of someone being born with magic before. Father told me people chose to learn it.

"Tell me everything."

That is how I spent the next hour learning about magic.

"We'll that's all I know?" Merlin finishes

"We better head back." I need to go to training.

We start heading back to the castle. I'm going over all the information that Merlin told me. He apparently was born with magic. He has literally been doing it since the day of his birth. He told me that he doesn't know any spells but his magic just happens.

"Watch out." Merlin's voice pulls me out of my thoughts.

I quickly react without thinking and through myself down to the ground. An arrow hits the tree that was behind me just a second ago.

Three bandits suddenly appear. Two has a sword and the other has the bow and arrow.

"Look what we got here." One of the men sneer.

"Get behind me." I order Merlin as I reach for my sword.

He actually obeys.

The men laugh and lunge at us. I quickly take down one of the bandits with a sword and ready myself for the next attack. The other man is somewhat a better swordsman but is no match for me. I turn towards the last bandit but it is too late. I just have time to realize an arrow is coming towards me and I don't have time to move out of its path. The arrow suddenly stops midair, just a few cm from my heart. I hear the bandit gasp and turn toward Merlin. His eyes are gold and are starting at the arrow.

The bandit seems to realize he better run because that is what he does. He quickly turns away from Camelot and runs for his life.

"You saved my life." I cannot keep the surprise out of my voice.

"You don't deserve to die, even if you're a prat."

"Arthur."

"What?" He sounds confused

"My name is Arthur."


	7. Chapter 7

_This chapter is not finished or went over for errors. I will work on it later this week. _

The next day

MERLIN

"Come on Merlin. You're not even trying." The pra… I mean Arthur demands.

"I am too." I lift the sword trying to block Arthur's attack. "Why are we doing this?"

"I need to practice" answering as if it is obvious." He quickly moves around my defense. I somehow find myself on the ground with a sword to my chest.

"Then go practice with someone else."

Arthur removes his sword. He is smirking again.

"I don't think I will." He is enjoying this too much to give it up.

"Prat"

"Idiot"

"Dollop head"

"That's not even a word." He ridicules.

"Is too"

"Define dollop head

"In one word, Arthur."

Arthur scowls at me but he seems to be fighting a smile.

"Come on Idiot."

I pick up the sword before following. I quickly catch up and walk by his side. Ever since the bandit incident things with Arthur has changed. He is still a prat and there are still insults but it is more like friendly banter. I wonder if Arthur is a friend. The only friend I have at home is Will, one of the stable boys. The other children avoid me like the plague. I would like to have another friend even if it's with a prat.

ARTHUR

I glance over at Merlin when he starts walking beside me. No peasant or most nobles has ever walked beside me as an equal before. He seems to do a lot of things that most people don't do. I'm surprised that it doesn't bother me. A lot of things he does, doesn't bother me as it should such as the insults, not showing respect for my station, the magic… I even enjoy having him around. The way he treats me is refreshing not that I will let him know that.

"I got to go. I need to start on my chores." Merlin's voice pulls me from my thoughts.

"Very, well" I try to hid the disappointment from my voice.

"Bye Prat"

"By Dollop head"

"Hey, that's my word." He responds before dashing off.

I can't help but smile.

"Where have been?" an angry voice comes from the direction Merlin just headed.

I quickly sprint towards the voice.

Lord Ambrose is pinning Merlin by his arms to a wall yelling.

"I'm sorry sir but…" Merlin starts to explain

"No excuses, you are supposed to be assisting Morgana not idling about." He face is getting red.

Merlin face looks blank but her eyes are full of fear.

"It's my fault. I'm afraid I had him assisting me all this time. " I come to Merlin's defense.

Sir Ambrose, quickly turns around looks startled to see me standing there.

"I'm sorry Prince Arthur, I was not aware of this."

I notice Merlin's eyes widen is when he said my title. I guess he didn't know then. I feel disappointed. Will he act differently know that he know I'm the prince and not just a noble?

"I'm afraid that I do not have a manservant at the moment so I asked you servant to do some chores."

"I hope he wasn't too much trouble Sire, I afraid that he is not very bright."

"No trouble at all. I find his foolishness amusing. In fact would you mind if he attended me for the rest of your visit. I can assign you a different servant." I make my voice pleasant.

"Of course Sire."

_I'm not sure about this chapter. Do you like it or hate it? Please let me know and advice would be welcome. _


End file.
